Pahkitew and Wawanakwa
by Tia and Lulu
Summary: In the kingdoms of Pahkitew and Wawanakwa, a queen named Dawn adopts a young orphan named Zoey.


**Hey, guys! This story is going to be amazing. Why? Well, we're going back to the middle ages. No, they won't talk weird like they do in the movies. They'll talk as if they were in modern times. The setting is the middle ages. Yes, this is an epic Zoke story where a warrior falls for royalty. Not saying who's who, but I'll tell you all later.**

Mike couldn't help but groan as he rode through the large forest with his two best friends, Cameron and Cody. This was not the work of a future warrior! He needed to train, even though he couldn't go on a warrior journey with a master warrior until he was fifteen. Seven long years until then. Cody wanted to be a warrior, too, but they needed to go with Cam to ensure he wouldn't hurt himself on this journey.

A rustle from a nearby cave caught the boys' attentions. Mike, always the bravest, slid off his horse and went inside. A small pile of burnt twigs and leaves sat near a bed made of moss and woven vines.

Before he could leave, a spear was pointed at his face.

"W-who a-are y-you?" asked a girl's voice. She was holding the spear.

"I'm Mike of Wawanakwa. Who are you, and what kingdom do you belong to?"

"I'm Zoey. I belong to no kingdom, not since Princess Amy had me banished from Pahkitew," the girl answered.

"Do you need a home?"

"Yes." Mike led her out of the dark cave. Once they were outside, he got a good look at her. She was pretty, but a mess. Zoey was small, skinny, and her hair, skin, and clothes were caked with mud. As for her shoes, her feet were bare and bleeding.

"Come on, get on," Mike urged the small redhead. She slid in front of him on the black horse.

Halfway back to the palace, Zoey passed out from hunger, and Mike ended up carrying her in. Dakota, the maid who always assumed a worst case scenario, saw him carrying her.

"MURDER! MURDER!" Her screams alerted the rest of the palace, and Gwen, Mike's mother, was shocked to see him with Zoey in his arms.

"Mike, what happened?" she asked, as his father, Duncan came around the corner.

"This is Zoey. We found her in a cave near the border," Cameron explained. "She says she's from Pahkitew."

Leshawna, one of the toughest maids, came forward and took Zoey from the boy's arms.

"I'd better get her fed and cleaned up," she said. "Then, she can go see Queen Dawn to see if she'll be allowed to stay."

Zoey awoke in the kitchen with a big, steaming bowl of stew in front of her. Leshawna handed the little girl a spoon.

"Eat, then we'll get you cleaned up." Zoey took the spoon and ate the stew so fast, it was as if she was eating nothing.

"May I have another bowl, please?" she said politely. Leshawna, still shocked, filled the bowl again. Once it was gone, she took Zoey to get cleaned up. Jo and Brick, two of the guards, led the small girl to the queen's room.

"Who's this?" the queen asked. Her hair was a tangled blonde mess, and her dress had a big tear on the sleeve.

"I'm Z-Zoey Prescott."

The queen turned to face her. Her blue eyes were wide with lack of sleep.

"How old are you?"

"I'm six, ma'am. I'll be seven in a year's time."

"Take her to Samantha's old room." The queen gestured to the door.

That night, the queen slept better than she had in three years. The following morning, she seemed brighter; she brushed her hair, wore her crown, carried her scepter, and wore her best dress as she addressed the kingdom.

"For those of you who do not know, yesterday, a young girl was rescued from the border near Pahkitew by the young warriors-in-training, Mike and Cody." A murmur swept through the crowd, but the queen silenced them with her hand. "Since this young one is an orphan, I've decided to take her in as my daughter and your princess."

Mike hadn't seen Zoey since Leshawna had taken her the day before. As Queen Dawn welcomed the small girl to the balcony, Mike felt his heart skip a beat. She was a pretty little girl, to say the least. He noticed she was wearing a tiara now. Hopefully, she would be a good choice for the kingdom.

**So that wraps up the first chapter. What the heck is going on? All will be revealed in later chapters. Although I do ship Gwen and Cameron, I had to go with Duncan for Gwen's husband here. It would have been a bit creepy to not have Mike and Cameron as friends. Don't** **you all agree? Anyway, Read and Review!**


End file.
